Blue Fire: Evolution
by noali
Summary: What the changes bring are what the past tried to hold.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME OR TRADE MARKS THAT I MAY USE IN THE FUTURE!!

'Holding on a Thread'

'So tired', Shuichi thought. This was one of the few coherent thoughts that one could get out of him. As of late Shuichi hasn't been able to sleep more than 3 hours each day, due to excessive work load and other "activities" involving a golden-eyed, blond haired, gorgeous author, 'Which also could be described as a bottom-less pit of needs!' Not that Shuichi minded he loved getting Yuki's attention, but things changed so suddenly that he was afraid to fail even to himself!

'Why me?' was one of the most answer-seek question on Shuichi's mind. It was like Aizawa but different at the same time, he wanted this change, this need of knowing that for once he was protecting those he love and held dear to him!

The change had brought him pain as well as happiness, and it was taking its toll on him. He had accepted the job because actually that was the only choice that really looked good enough to try. The others involved leaving one of the two things that he felt kept his heart together: music, which was like the planets in the solar system, and Yuki, the center of said universe, his sun.

His boss, which was actually a girl younger than himself, was pretty, smart and skilled in martial arts to boot! She also was a craft user; she told him that he was special for the change occurred to him and asks him to work for her and in exchange he will receive all the necessary training to control said change. He at first sight and after she said he was special thought of her a fan, but upon the knowledge that he had change and after showing him how to use said change to his advantage, but she also said if he not accepted two things could happen. The change would consume him or she was going to "take care" of him. He agreed even though right now was having second thoughts.

Now his schedule (which he keeps a secret EVEN from Hiro!) looks somewhat like this: Monday-Friday Wake up at 8 a.m. take shower, change, comb hair, make breakfast, do morning exercises (which consisted of a series of techniques that his new boss taught him, this was also kept a secret; though he didn't need to worry for Yuki was always asleep until) bite Yuki's ear after eating breakfast and brushed his teeth, then finally left for work leaving a very flustered Yuki  
x00x "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Then reach NG studios around 9:30a.m. Where he will get yell at for being late or not having written any songs by K and their tornado-looking Sakano. After all this they (Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru) would get to work on whatever K would have plan for them. That lasted until lunch hour(12 or so) where they would go to the bending machines for a snack, or if they were lucky and K give them enough time, the cafeteria for some real food.

After lunch (15 to 30 min.), WORK, WORK, AND MORE WORK!! Mainly consisted of K making them practice, or shooting at them, and Sakano wanting to commit suicide for not being worthy of his boss' expectations or thought what was his boss' expectations!

Then around 5:00p.m Shuichi will get off work just to head to his other work! This varied with each day. From practice all kinds of fighting techniques to learn ancient secrets and methods to concentrate and master his change with the help of Katashi a handsome dark haired, violet eyed young man in his early twenties. Which surprised even himself to be so attentive and not fidgeting like he usually did! Believe me it was hard because one, all the information sometimes was overwhealming and two, his teacher/friend was like one of those right out of a romance book! Kind, caring, easy on the eyes and very respectful, though he was strict and hard but fair on his training.

For about 30 minutes after 8 he will get dinner and rest a while, for the next brutal fighting training. Not that he was complaining with a drop dead gorgeous **private** teacher! But NO he was really loyal to his Yuki.

At the end (11:00 p.m.) he will reach Yuki's apartment half an hour later with just the thought of just crash anywhere comfortable to sleep. But as his life had it, it was not meant to be. Because his dear writer wanted to make up for whatever excuse he could come up with just to have sex, and satisfied for the night even if the poor singer tried to say no, he knew he would never be able to denied the writer.

And so finally around 4:30 a.m. Yuki will finally fall asleep and leave Shuichi to have a sore, tired and aching body to gain as much rest as he could muster for the next day. As well as to surprised himself for having so much energy to last one more day with just little of anything and keeping this all a secret was even more shocking! Seeing as he had bruises and cuts that for some reason either Yuki didn't notice or pretended not to.

No wonder he felt that soon he was going to snap just like his boss told him, even if he had said that was not going to happen and he was going to be the exception to that fact. Right now even Shuichi himself was at his wits end.

This is it for today!!! I know is too short but I don't have a lot of time so I will try to update a longer chapter hopefully soon! I don't think this is going to be a crossover! This is just inspired by Witch Hunter Robin. ALSO I know my grammar sucks big time but I just learn English about 4 years ago and I'm still struggling with it, so have mercy on me! OK THIS IS OVAH!!! And R&R PLEASE!!!


	2. Resolution

**Resolution**

Not everyone is known for his or her true selves; always the mask that shadows what is truly within. Living a half life evading getting hurt, even at the cost of their most precious thing that anyone could obtain: True Love.

Shuichi finally had to stop living that life, for it was just too much to really come to terms with reality. Day after day trying to keep the entire pretense that everything was normal and the same as it always was. Hour after hour of putting up a fight against those that got too close to the truth. Minute flowing within minutes of constant stress, grieve, and drowsiness. Second after second of the great clock of sand, each speck falling to create a heavy burden with its shaky foundation that was ready to fall apart.

He made his decision right after all was about to be let out in the open and the worst will ever happened.

* * *

_'Yuki, I'm sorry', Shuichi was saying in silence plea to the endless sky. Wondering and hoping that would reach his love somehow. _

_Lying prone to harm in the middle of nowhere Shuichi had finally admitted that hiding the truth wasn't the smartest decision. 'If I had known this would happen…' _

_In that instant he made a life changing resolution even if it would mean the end of his little heaven. 'This has to happen so no one gets hurt again.'_

_With what little energy he had left, he pushed the button for emergencies. His boss gave it to him; it was a small rose pin that blended well with his new attire. _

_Right now though, his clothing was the least no only on his mind, for it was barely casing his petite figure. Everything was torn; he was almost broken from the inside out._

'_I will keep going. I must do it for them…' was the last on his mind before the darkness engulfed his guilt beleaguered mind.

* * *

_

After the accident he cut all ties to his old life, which pleased his boss greatly. Katashi on the other had seemed to understand his position and let him take long brakes to think and ponder if his resolution wasn't just a whim of thoughtless action.

He thought long and hard, he is smart and well educated now. He was a fast learner but was never given a good incentive, now though he had many.

'All this is for them…' whispered Shuichi in one of his many brakes with Katashi at the dojo both dressed in black tank tops, sweat pants, fingerless gloves, and were shoeless. 'Did you say something Shu?' After so long together, almost two years, they became friends of some sort, never as Shuichi and Hiro that is for sure.

Surprised at being heard Shuichi just stared a few seconds at Katashi then responded, 'Now I know that my decision has a good foundation and it won't fall anytime soon.' With a small sad smile and a small nod Shuichi went out side without another word.

Katashi knew that without a hint from Shuichi that he wanted to be left alone, 'Don't worry Shu, it hurts now but with time it will diminish though… it won't fade.'

AN I know it's been forever and a day, but I got inspired to write this…SO I did. I also know that my writing skills are ground high, so if anyone who is patient will help me I will be really grateful!


End file.
